


Breathe

by phan_stole_my_heart



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual!Dan, Cheating, F/M, Last Kiss, Leaving Home, M/M, Pain, kissing through tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_stole_my_heart/pseuds/phan_stole_my_heart
Summary: Dan and Phil have been having issues, they're breaking apart, but Phil thinks he can fix it before it's too late. He misses the little touches and smiles, it's been too long.





	Breathe

Phil pushed the buttons on the elevator mid-lift, imploring it to go faster. The bags of groceries weighed heavily his hand. He was planning a special dinner that maybe wouldn’t end in an argument. They’d been doing that a lot lately. One small thing would set Dan off and then next thing Phil knew he was storming out of the flat and wouldn’t be back until late. Last night was especially bad.

_“We’re different people. Phil, can’t you see that?” Dan yelled._

_“Of course I can, but that’s what makes us so good together,” Phil tried to reach out, but Dan ignored him._

_“Does it really though?”_

_“Yes!” Phil cried out, “We’re like yin and yang, we-”_

_“Phil.”_

_“We complement each other-”_

_“PHIL!” “We make each other better-”_

_“I think we need to take a break!” Dan shouted._

_Stunned silence fell over the room as his words took root in both their minds. Phil sat down hard in a chair, stunned, he couldn’t even look at him. Dan stiffly walked out of the apartment._

The elevator finally dinged broke Phil out of his thoughts. He stepped off on their floor and walked straight to their door. The key always stuck a bit for Phil. He remembered when Dan thought it was cute how he could never open locks, now he always just sighs and pushes Phil away to open the door himself. He wouldn’t even look back when he went up the stairs. Finally Phil got the door open and dragged all the groceries up the stairs. He was surprised to see a light on in the living room, Dan was supposed to be gone for the day at Radio1.

“Dan?” he called out walking across the hallway to the living room, “You he-”

The words faded as soon as he saw what was in front of him. Phil dropped the groceries to the floor with a clatter. In a millisecond he felt his world crash around him, it was as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs and he couldn’t get any more.

Before him on the couch was Dan. But he wasn’t alone.

A girl was there. She was on top of him and they were kissing, or at least they were before Phil interrupted them.

Phil met Dan’s wide eyes for a second.

“Get off him!” Phil found the air to growl.

The girl scrambled off Dan, she grabbed her discarded shirt and bag. Her choppy brown hair did nothing to hide the embarrassment on her face.

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled at Phil before running out of the apartment.

The boys just sat there. Frozen. Dan’s face was full of pain and remorse. Phil remained stoic.

Finally, Dan broke the silence, “Phil-”

“DON’T” Phil yelled, holding a hand up and turning away from him.

Dan was startled by this, Phil had never yelled at him.

“You don’t get to say anything to me.” Phil walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Dan half walked-half fell out of the living room, following Phil. He was so shaken by Phil’s anger.

“Phil!” He called out as he scrambled to his boyfriend’s room.

Phil had a bag out. He was stuffing clothes in as fast as he could.

“No, Phil,” Dan cried, “don’t.”

He pulled stuff out of the bag, grabbing onto anything he could. He grabbed Phil’s hands but he shook him off.

“Phil, stay! We can work it out,” Dan pleaded to deaf ears.

Phil ignored him and his pleas. He wouldn't even look at him.

* * *

 

Phil’s eyes burned with unshed tears. All he knew was he had to get out. He just needed some clothes and he could be gone. He couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge Dan. He knew that if he did he would break down and wouldn’t be able to move. As it was, breathing was difficult. All he could see in his mind was Dan kissing that girl. In their flat, their home. No, he had to leave. He couldn’t breathe here. Phil pulled out of Dan’s grip and shoved the clothes back in his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and running out the door. He could hear Dan behind him, calling out for him over and over again, begging him to stay. He ran down the stairs and that’s where Dan caught him. He held him in his arms.

“Don’t leave, Phil,” Dan sobbed into his neck, “I’m so sorry.”

Phil could hear the desperation in his voice.

“I’ll be better, it won’t happen again,”Dan frantically promised, “I need you.”

But Phil needed to leave. He gently unwrapped Dan’s arms from around his neck. He looked at him, his face was tear stained and his beautiful brown eyes were rimmed red. Phil held Dan’s face in his hands, he kissed him. He lingered on his lips, trying to memorize the distinct feeling they had. He could taste the saltiness of his tears. He pulled away from Dan and opened the door.

“Bye, Dan,” He choked on his tears.

Dan looked frantically at him begging him to stay, Phil turned away so Dan couldn’t see the tears that rained down his face. He closed the door. He still couldn’t breathe.


End file.
